1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the invention are directed to methods and systems of calculating the resistance to airflow of the nostrils of a patient, also known as nasal resistance.
2. Background of the Invention
Knowing the nasal resistance of a person's nostrils or nares may be useful in predicting and diagnosing many ailments associated with the nose and nasopharynx. For example, knowing the nasal resistance may be useful in quantifying a degree of congestion experienced by a patient. Further, knowing the nasal resistance may be useful in determining the degree or extent of a physical abnormality, such as a deviated septum.
One related art method that may be used to determine nasal resistance is known as rhinomanography. Rhinomanography may be a technique of recording nasal pressure of an intentionally blocked naris, and simultaneously recording flow through an unblocked naris. Rhinomanography in accordance with the related art may be a multi-step process. In particular, a first naris may be blocked by a pressure gauge or meter. Thereafter, the entire nose and mouth of the patient may be covered and airflow through the unblocked naris measured in relation to the pressure developed in the blocked naris. Thereafter, the blocked and unblocked naris may be switched and a second set of data collected regarding airflow through the second naris with respect to nasal pressure.
As can be appreciated from the description above, a rhinomanographic test may be a complicated process. Airflow measured through each naris is with the other naris blocked, and therefore nasal resistance calculated is not with respect to normal breathing patterns. Further, the act of plugging a naris, so as to read nasal pressure, may cause swelling of the nasal tissue which may in turn affect airflow through that naris and skew the calculated nasal resistance.